Many known display devices, such as televisions and liquid crystal display panels display individual color components of a video frame in parallel. Accordingly, the interface between the display device and the display controller must send all of the color components in parallel. Other known display devices, such as head mounted micro displays, display each color component of a video frame sequentially. It is recognized in the display electronics industry that sequential display of multiple color video frames may reduce the number of pixels needed in a display and/or simplify the color projection optics of the display device. As a result, however, the refresh rate of the display device must be significantly increased to prevent color break up artifacts. For example, if every video frame sent in parallel to the display device has three color components, the refresh rate of the display device must be three times the incoming frame rate from the display controller in order to have an equivalent refresh rate, however, color break-up may still occur depending on the effective refresh rate.
It is known to use a frame buffer located on the display interface for the display device to perform a parallel to sequential color conversion. However, the use of a frame buffer adds cost and size to the display device. It is also known to implement a display controller that transmits the video frame data at the single color component frame sequential rate instead of the parallel multiple color frame display rate using a standard parallel color interface with the receiver using only one of the parallel color channels of each frame. However, the complexity and the cost of the interface electronics increase since the standard parallel color interface must run at a bandwidth significantly greater than standard speeds.
Therefore, a method and/or system that overcome these problems would be useful.